Robert Rauschenberg
Robert Milton Ernest Rauschenberg (né le à Port Arthur, Texas, et mort le à Captive Island, Floride), est un artiste plasticien américain. Considéré comme l'un des plus grands représentants de l'expressionnisme abstrait comme le précurseur du Pop Art, ses diverses réalisations vont de la peinture à la gravure, en passant par la photographie, la chorégraphie et la musique. Biographie Milton Ernest Rauschenberg est né à Port Arthur, Texas, une ville dont la principale activité économique était le raffinage du pétrole. Son grand-père était un médecin allemand qui épousa une Indienne cherokee. Il grandit dans une famille pauvre. Après des études de pharmacie à l'Université du Texas à Austin, il fut incorporé dans l’armée américaine au cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il intégra le Navy Hospital Corps de San Diego en Californie. Rauschenberg s’inscrit au Kansas City Art Institute où il étudia la peinture, l’histoire de l’art, la composition, la sculpture, la musique, l’anatomie et la mode de 1947 à 1948. Plus tard, il rencontrera Willem de Kooning ; cette rencontre sera décisive pour son œuvre. En 1948, il partit étudier l’art à Paris à Académie Julian, où il tomba amoureux de la jeune peintre américaine Susan Weil. Il l’épousa au printemps 1950 et le couple eut un fils prénommé Christopher, avant de se séparer. Il poursuivit sa formation artistique au Black Mountain College (Caroline du Nord) où il assista aux cours de Josef Albers. Il étudia également à l’Art Students League of New York de New York aux côtés de Morris Kantor et Vaclav Vytlacil. En 1951, a lieu sa première exposition personnelle à la Betty Parson Gallery de New York où aucune de ses œuvres n'est vendue. Il fit la rencontre Leo Castelli (marchand d'art) et de John Cage (compositeur). En 1952, il partit faire un séjour en Europe et en Afrique du Nord avec l'artiste Cy Twombly, créa des collages qui annonçaient sa méthode de combinaison de thèmes disparates dont la plupart des motifs prendront définitivement place dans son registre iconographique. Il s’installa ensuite à New York où il exposa ses monochromes. Il fit la connaissance de Jasper Johns, qui travaillait dans un atelier situé dans le même immeuble sur Pearl Street. C’est l’effacement d’un dessin de Kooning en 1953 qui influença profondément Rauschenberg. Il créa les « Combines Paintings » à partir d’une tentative de réécriture de l’art pour l’art (par l’ouverture totale). En 1959, il participa à la première Biennale de Paris et exposa chez Daniel Cordier. Il commença à explorer la technique du transfert avec solvant dans son travail de dessins en 1958 (34 Drawings for Dante’s ‘Inferno’) une série de photographies délavées par du solvants. Le Andrew Dickson White Museum fut le premier musée à obtenir une oeuvre de l'artiste. En 1961, il est directeur officiel des lumières et régisseur. Sa première exposition rétrospective dans un musée eut lieu en 1963 au Musée juif de New York de New York. Il développa une nouvelle technique en appliquant la lithographie au traitement industriel des écrans sérigraphiques pour le transfert des écrans sérigraphiques. En 1963, il conçut la chorégraphie et dansa lui-même dans Pelican. En 1964, il voyagea de nouveau en Europe, puis en Asie avec la compagnie de danse Merce Cunningham. Une exposition lui fut consacré à Londres (Whitechapel Gallery) et à la Biennale de Venise la même année. Puis, en 1966, l'artiste américain fonda les « Experiments in Art and Technology » (avec l’ingénieur Billy Klüver. Ce groupe a pour but de faciliter un échange entre les artistes et les ingénieurs, ce qui lui permit d’assister au décollage d'Apollo 11 en 1969 (Lithographies Stoned Monn). Il développa son œuvre imprimée en collaboration avec Tatyana Grossman dans son atelier Universal Limited Art Editions (Long Island) mais aussi avec l’atelier Gemini G.E.L. de Los Angeles. Rauschenberg se joignit en 1970 à un groupe d'artistes qui, en protestation face à l'action militaire des États-Unis au Vietnam, retirèrent leurs œuvres du Pavillon de États-Unis à la 35ème Biennale de Venise. En 1974, il voyagea en Israël, pour la préparation d'une exposition au Musée d'Israël. Il fait la couverture du Time magazine le 29 novembre 1976. Puis il se remit à la photographie. Le centre Pompidou de Paris lui consacra une exposition en 1981, puis le Guggenheim en 1997 enfin le Metropolitan Museum en 2005. En 1982, il se rendit deux fois au Japon pour travailler la céramique à Shigaraki. L'année suivante, il fit des dessins sur des tapis de cérémonie et des cartons en rapport avec son voyage en Thaïlande, au Sri Lanka et au Japon. Il lança le projet ROCI (Rauschenberg Overseas Culture Interchange) pour développer une communication entre les cultures diverses. Rauschenberg finança lui-même en grande partie ce projet. Il regroupait onze pays : Mexique, Chili, Vénézuéla, Tibet, Japon, Cuba, Union des républiques socialistes soviétiques, Allemagne de l'est, Malaisie, et les États-Unis. Il collabora pour la première fois avec le danseur Trisha Brown et John Cage qui composa la musique de la Trisha Brown Company dans Astral Converted (50 min, 1989) en réalisant le décor. Le 2 novembre 1993, il fut lauréat au Second Prix d'Art d'Hiroshima. Durant les années suivantes, Rauschenberg explora l'emploi du métal comme support pour la peinture, l’ émail et les images sérigraphiées. Les images et objets trouvés renvoient aux voyages de l'artiste, tandis que les surfaces métalliques polies reflètent l'environnement immédiat des œuvres. Il résidait sur l'île de Captiva en Floride où il possédait un immense atelier, tout en gardant un appartement à Greenwich Village à New York. Lorsqu’il devint célèbre, il consacra plusieurs millions de dollars à la philanthropie en faisant des dons pour la recherche médicale ou en faveur des femmes et des enfants. Il soutint aussi financièrement d’autres artistes ainsi que les politiciens du Parti démocrate américain. Citations "Ce sont mes mains qui me servent de cerveau." "Les objets que j'utilise sont la plupart du temps emprisonnés dans leur banalité ordinaire. Aucune recherche de rareté. A New-York, il impossible de marcher dans les rues sans voir un pneu, une boîte, un carton. Je ne fais que les prendre et les rendre à leur monde propre..." "Dans ma vie, j'ai toujours ressenti de la joie en travaillant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai tort ou raison, mais je pense que presque tous les artistes éprouvent une part de cette joie. Moi, j'en ai même trop..." "Quand j'utilise des images, je m'efforce de montrer que le moment est passé. La photo arrive inévitablement trop tard : j'utilise ainsi beaucoup d'images imprimées, déjà reproduites, qui accusent ce caractère." "Le pop art veut que l'objet reste objet en soi, dans son lieu propre, avec sa marque propre et son usage propre. Alors que, dans mes premiers travaux, j'étais déjà plus attaché à le transformer." "C'est la danse qui rend claire la conscience du moment présent, partagé à la fois par le danseur et le spectateur. Le corps est l'événement et cet événement n'existe qu'une fois (...). Il est frustrant que l'art du peintre ou du sculpteur ne puisse jamais approcher ce présent toujours changeant, ne dise jamais rien de cette vie du corps indépendant de l'art..." Josef Albers "fut le plus grand professeur que j'aie jamais eu (...). Ce qu'il enseignait portait sur l'ensemble du monde visuel. Il ne nous apprenait pas à "faire" de l'art. Il s'intéressait à votre manière de regarder." Notes et références Voir aussi *Pop art *Jasper Johns Catégorie:Peintre contemporain américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1925 Catégorie:Décès en 2008